


Жок молдованеск

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: «Лесной царь» [Юшневские и другие] [2]
Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Angst, Decembrists | декабристы, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Зарисовка из сибирского быта Юшневских по письмам Марии Казимировны.
Series: «Лесной царь» [Юшневские и другие] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Жок молдованеск

**Author's Note:**

> Мария Казимировна Юшневская пишет Семену Юшневскому в ноябре 1841 года:  
>  _«Пожалуйста, любезный брат Семен, сделай дружбу, собери на [слово не разобрано] три или четыре. Положи туды кочень папушои хоть на одну мамалыгуцу пришли моему молдовану; он так будет счастлив. Я ему обещала все это от тебя выписать, и он до слез разнежился. Я ему на фортепьянах заиграла жок молдованеск. Он закричал, заплакал и не велел играть. Кричит: не хочу: мне крепко жаль, кныма доретыре [нет, не хочу]. Бедный человек! Что же чувствуют образованные люди?! Бедные мы: как тяжело жить в таком волнении беспрерывном!»_
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

*

Бах – это хорошо. Бах – это успокаивает, это как покурить крепкого табаку – только табаку всегда не хватает, а Бах на разбитых клавикордах, доставшихся от Мари Волконской, иногда жалобно повизгивает, как побитая собака… Но все равно. Бах – силища. Основа основ. Став ногами на хорошо темперированный клавир, можно оторваться и лететь в небо… хмыкнул, представил Шопена, попирающего ногами ноты Баха и взлетающего куда-то вверх над желтыми степями Бессарабии…

– Хватит, Алеша. Не могу больше, ну сыграй ты что-нибудь менее… однообразное.

Мари женщина и Баха не любит. Что ж, можно ее понять, мужская музыка, крепкая, на нее можно опереться. Но Мари на меня опирается, музыка ей – развлечение, воздушная красота, радость или печаль – как она сама, мазурки вот, вальсы… А когда опираешься только сам на себя, то Бах необходим как табак. Бог да Бах, тем и держимся.

Пальцы запорхали веселой мелодией. Мари привстала, отложив вышиванье с какой-то на редкость лохматой собакой. Господи, какая же она красивая: постаревшая, погрузневшая, седая почти… милая моя.

– Станцуй же!

– Стара ж я стала, благодетель мой, да и не в одиночку же…

Притопнула, взмахнула руками, всегда легка на танец была, даже и сейчас. Притопнуть, развернуться, пойти кругом – там круг нужен и девушки с парнями, и светлое бессарабское небо, белое от зноя, и поля, и Днестр… Осеклась, когда в окно раздался резкий стук.

– Кто там?

– Буна сяра, хозяева добрые… Работник не нужен ли?

Переглянулись. Молдавскую речь услышать на берегах Ангары дорого стоит.

Крепкий чернявый мужик лет за пятьдесят, Алексея Петровича на голову выше, а на Мари и вовсе сверху вниз смотрит. Она, кажется, и перепугалась – как во двор вошел, что ж собаки молчали, где Артамон? А ну как грабеж затеял?

– Музыку… музыку я слышал… Или примерещилось? Жок танцевали, неужто из наших краев?

– Ты откуда такой будешь? – Алексей Петрович, сморгнув, перешел на молдавский…

– Поселенец я… Дануц… работу ищу. У вас, гляжу, вон и забор поправить надо, да и крыльцо починить бы… Дануцка может, у Дануцки руки – во! – Показал огромные черные лапищи в мозолях. Впрочем, по рукам судя, работы действительно не боялся.

– Работа есть, да платить мы много не сможем…

Сговорились на том, что на пару дней останется, а там домна Марья как скажет… Сговаривался Дануцка с Алексеем Петровичем, а на домну глядел сверху вниз – как снизу вверх, понимал, что в хозяйстве она тут главная.

– Алеша, ты узнай у него потом, за что его сюда? Вдруг какой… убивец? И на меня вон как смотрит…

– А то мы здесь убивцев не видали… пол-Сибири убивцы, остальные две половины воры, кроме той половины, что поляки, да мы грешные. Артамону сейчас еще работничка покажем, крыльцо-то правда просело давно… Мари, он на жок пришел же, и я с ним на его языке говорил, не сделает он дурного… ну совсем дурного, разве что украдет что – так что у нас красть-то с тобой сейчас, расписки долговые? Я бы их и даром отдал, да не берет никто…

Под вечер вышел курить на обрыв. Ангара поблескивала где-то внизу под лиловым небом, нездешняя и могучая, да и само небо – столько лет прошло, а все непривычное, выше, дальше, прозрачней, что ли, чем свое, южное, польское, малороссийское? До того рукой дотянутся можно было, высоко, а близко. А это в немыслимой серебряной дали теряется, и там все те, кто ушли в него, и голоса их… слышны в июле их голоса. Слышна их музыка – помнишь ведь тот вальс, его вальс, Павла? Помнишь, а пальцами ни разу не прикоснулся, как раскаленные ноты. Говорить с ним можно, а играть – право потерял. Другое лучше вспомнить? Вот что за голова, говорят у поэтов так стихи одни в голове – свои строчки, чужие, все вперемешку? Кто-то жаловался на такое в Чите еще, Одоевский что ли? Что в голове строчки под звон цепей, а ни записать, ни запомнить, как колесо в голове вертится. А тут – музыка, только в Бахе спасение, а стоит от благословенного Баха отступить, как крутится, крутится в голове… что у нас сегодня, раз не вальс пестелев? Не лучше – господина Шуберта сочинение, «Erlkönig», король ольховый, кто скачет, кто мчится под хладною мглой из Таганрога в Тульчин в конце ноября и ядовитый донос в портфеле везет? из Линцов в Тульчин в ночь на тринадцатое и знает, что не вернутся никогда?

Словно повеяло зимой и холодом. Поежился, вспомнил, что зимой на этот обрыв и не взойти – снега по пояс будет и выше. На том берегу тонко завыла собака – на другом конце деревни ей отозвались. Свои молчали.

– Кто там? Дануцка, ты?

Тоже сидит и курит. Все живой человек, не к Мари же с ольховым королем в голове возвращаться? Сел рядом.

– Рассказывай, как здесь оказался. Домна узнать велела.

– Убивец я.

Небо из лилового засеребрилось, а река под ним потемнела. Катилось к осени.

– Я жок играл, слыхал же? А домна танцевать горазда. Все здесь грешники, Сибирь – вроде ада, никто не свят. Рассказывай, Дануц, если остаться хочешь.

Сверкнул в ответ глазами.

– А вы? Вы как здесь… тоже ведь, ссыльные, я слыхал? Неужто… тоже?

Внутри поднялся смех. Вот тебе и забитый униженный народ – кто еще перед кем ответ держать будет.

– И мы… убивцы. Царя убить хотели... Страшно?

– Царя… какого? – Шепот стал каким-то диким. – Лесного?

Все внутри оборвалось. Страшно ему? Это мне страшно, от этого вечера, от этого шепота, от воспоминаний. Послышалось? Что он сказал? На каком языке хоть, на молдавском, на гагаузском, на русском? Зашептал в ответ, голос не послушался:

– Почему… почему лесного-то? Обычного… государя императора, Александра Павловича, царствие ему небесное…

– Я ведь здесь… из-за лесного.

Над рекой вставал тонкий рогатый месяц. Какой лесной царь в Бессарабии? А в Тульчине зимой какой был? Кто унес все? Заставил себя прислушаться, потому что рядом – с трудом и запинаясь – говорили.

– Жена у меня… вышло так. Из немцев. Отец ее в бендерском цынуте исправником… А свекровь ее невзлюбила. Я любил, красивая была… теплая. А мать жизни ей не давала… я на извоз ухожу, а она дома со свекровью… и сохнет всё. Уж я матери и по-хорошему, и по-плохому… а как ведьма стала. А Сонюшка моя все лесного царя боялась. Лесов нет же, поле, луг, а, говорит, боюсь, сына лесной царь унесет, свекровь его в дом пустит. Оставаться боялась одна с ней. Три годика ему было всего…

Трубки погасли у обоих. Что-то шелестело в траве.

– Последний раз, когда уходил я, она все твердила: не оставляй, давай я с тобой, хоть как, только с ведьмой не оставляй… да куда мне бабу с ребенком на извоз? А вернулся… – Дануц отвернулся от реки. – Не знаю я, барин! Повязали-то меня, сказали: ты жену убил, она тут без тебя с цыганом заезжим спуталась, а мать убил, чтоб та не донесла на тебя за жену… Да я бы, может, и убил, если б знал, что спуталась с кем! Да только в извозе я был… Они… дрались они. Свекровь, ведьма, и Сонюшка моя, а Раду уже мертвый лежал… задушенный. Я не знаю! Царь лесной пришел видать за ним, а ведьма его пустила… Разбираться-то не стал никто, повязали, да на каторгу отправили.

– Так может... разбойники? Взяли что в доме?

– Может, и разбойники… Да не взяли ничего, а отвечать мне пришлось.

Так. Хватит. Уже мерещится на склоне всякое.

Встал, перекрестился.

– Пойдем, Дануцка, в дом. Помянем жену твою. Домне я сам…. Сам скажу, негоже пугать ее.

Господи, как хорошо в доме. Светло и тепло, и Мари. Достал тяжелую бутыль. Мари испуганно глянула на обоих и три лафитника поднесла. Дануцка смутился – допрашивать барина на берегу не страшно, а так вот дома на троих пить? 

Налил, но пить не стал, сел за клавикорды.

– Тоскуешь ведь по земле родной, Дануц? И мы тоскуем. Хрустовая, слыхал? Под Рашковым, напротив Сорок почти, через реку... а в Бендерском цынуте я в девятнадцатом был… Болгары там живут у вас, знаешь болгар? Я перепись проводил, все болгары у меня записаны были… Жок!

И заиграл, как никогда не играл, куда там немцу Шуберту.

…После домна Марья вытирала плачущему слезы и сердито оглядывалась:

– Ну что вот ты, Алеша, расстроил человека! Видишь, плачет как.

Дануцка плакал навзрыд и приговаривал:

– Я вас... я за вас… Мамалыги бы еще….

Глянул на Мари:

– И мне бы мамалыги, веришь, скучаю… Семену написать разве?

В окно ярко светил рогатый месяц.

…Проснулся, уткнувшись Мари в плечо, кажется, тоже в слезах, но сна не помнил. Она тихонько посапывала. Коснулся ее виска губами и поднялся. Жуткая история про лесного царя и непонятное убийство не шла из головы – быть бы там, узнать бы все, можно было бы понять, что стряслось! Да видно мир так устроен – нет в нем ни справедливости, ни истины. Да, Поль?

Поль, конечно, ответил. Он всегда отвечает – в июле и в декабре. В другое время – когда как, а вокруг тринадцатых чисел июля и декабря – всегда.

– Нет. Есть и справедливость, и истина, я знаю. Ты ему помоги, хорошо? Болен он, недолго осталась, но пусть уж с вами доживет, много вам добра сделать успеет. И спи, не надо плакать. Я в декабре к тебе приду еще, а ты уже дождись, да? Никакого лесного царя больше, я слежу. А место здесь не готово тебе еще, как будет готово – я тебя сам встречу.

Перестать плакать было трудно, но раз Поль просит – нужно.


End file.
